


Fair Knight

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, femslashfeb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Darling Charming plans to surprise Holly by building her a special snow den.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Snow

Darling Charming dug out another scoop of snow with her shovel. She was patting down the powder to create a snow den for Holly. It was really different from Holly’s tower, and she thought that the girl would like it. Even though she was so excited about being the next Rapunzel, Holly could stand to be brought down to Earth once in a while. Darling took a step back to admire her progress.  


The den was carved into a snowbank, cozy and protected from winter storms. There was a little entryway that she and Holly could crawl through, and a tiny window in the back that let in some light. All and all, it looked perfect. Darling pulled out her MirrorPhone.

**Darling:** The surprise is done!!! :)))

**Holly:** !!! hexcellent!!!!!! I’m so excited!!!

**Darling:** Come meet me outside?

**Holly:** outside? I’ll have to bundle up! be there in a fairy flash!

And just as promised, a few minutes later, the princess appeared, looking so beautiful in her puffy coat that it took Darling’s breath away. Compared to her, she felt like a mess, her hair all tangled from snow getting in it and cheeks flushed from digging. Darling began running her fingers through her hair to try and fix it, but her hand was suddenly taken up by Holly, who had rushed up to her and entwined her fingers in Darling’s.

“You built this?” she asked, breathless, staring at the structure in awe. Darling nodded sheepishly. “It’s… it’s incredible. _You’re_ incredible.”

Now, Darling’s cheeks were flushed from more than just snow. She stepped forward, leading Holly along the snowy path. “Do you want to come in?” she asked, gesturing to the doorway. Holly released her hand and curtseyed with a grin upon her face.

“I would be delighted, fair knight.”


End file.
